total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney
Courtney, labeled The 'Type A, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Courtney is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, and this often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. The severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from bossy to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own demise. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities, such as lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very unpopular contestant. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Courtney instantly made friends with many of her teammates including Duncan. She is a fearless competitor who came to win the money, even if she has to lie, back-stab, or fight her way to the $500,000. Courtney quickly makes enemies with LeShawna, Lindsay and Heather in the game! However, she does form a merge alliance with some of her teammates. The first challenge was a trivia, and the Beavers lost. Cameron and Dave were in the bottom 2. Dave was shot out the Arrow of Shame. Volleybrawl This challenge was a Rock Paper Scissors challenge for points. Courtney went up against Scarlett, but sadly, she lost. Her team forgives her, and it was later forgotten because the Beavers won their first challenge, this forced the Screaming Ducks to vote off one of their own. Samey and Tyler ended up in the bottom 2, and Samey ended up getting the boot and took the Arrow Of Shame later that night. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings In the next challenge, which was a numbers guessing challenge, Courtney went up against Tyler. Courtney guessed the number closer to the one Chef was thinking of, and Tyler congratulated her. However, the Beavers ended up losing again. Courtney voted for LeShawna this week, however she was seen waving goodbye to her as she was in the Arrow of Shame. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train The contestants had to ride a train a d figure out who the killer was. Courtney did not do much in this episode but she did support her team. The killer beavers won and dawn went home. The beavers got to watch the elimination and a movie. Topple on the luck players For the challenge the contestants had a trivia, Courtney supported her team, but the killer beavers lost. Scott took the arrow of shame. Courtney is seen waving goodbye to Scott. Relay Feelings Sped Fast Courtney Didn't seem to do much, But she did congratulate Cameron for winning the challenge, and because of that, the killer beavers won again. Scarlett and Lindsay were in the final 2. It was close but Scarlett took the arrow of shame. wifi spies Today was the merge. The contestants had to guess the code in numbers or square. Courtney did not do much in this episode. Noah got immunity and heather got eliminated. Puzzle riot Courtney had woken up arguing with Gwen. Today the contestants had to make a caption for the picture. Courtney got one caption right. Noah and Cody got immunity and Lindsay got eliminated (so sad). Korean teaching and learning The contestants had a pop quiz about Korea, Courtney wasn't very good at it. Courtney got got eliminated in a double elimination and Cameron, Noah, and Tyler got immunity. Appearances Gallery Overall= Courtney Sit.png| CourtneySafe_TDAS_Ep01.png| Cortney.PNG| Court.png| Courtney Happy.png| Courtney.148.png| courtneyStand.png| Courtney_Cheering4.PNG| Courtney_Cheerings.png| CourtneyCheering3.PNG| Courtney_Smile.png| Courtney_TDAS_Pose_1.png| Courtney333.png| Courtney2014.png| Courtneyblushalone.png| CourtneyClap.PNG| Courtneycrouched.png| CourtneyDance.png| courtneydance2.png| Courtneydsjkafhldgf.png| CourtneyEvil.png| Courtneyfawn.png| Courtneylookdownscared.png| CourtneyOut.png| CourtneyReadyJump_TDAS_Ep01.png| CourtneyScaredHamster.png| CourtneyWalking!.png| CourtneyWet.png| ONUDCourtney1.png| ONUDCourtney2.png| Tdas_courtney_174x252.png| CourtneyProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Courtney is placed on the Killer Beavers. ScottandCourtneyGetsMallows.png|Courtney gets her first marshmallow. DaveisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as Dave is shot out the Arrow of Shame. Courtney mad.png|Courtney mad at last episodes lost. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|Courtney in the Peanut Gallery. CourtneyIsSleeping.png|Courtney is sleeping. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|Courtney's team lost again! LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as LeShawna is shot out the Arrow of Shame. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Antagonists Category:Season Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1